


Letters Home (#73 Bullet)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [225]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick letter written home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Home (#73 Bullet)

  
_Dear Uncle Ian,_   
_I’m trying to think of things to tell you that you don’t already know. These mountains are cold but you know that. The food is terrible but you know that._

_Thank you for the care package. My unit greatly appreciated the socks and hand warmers._

_In three years if she’s still speaking to me I’m going to ask Emily to marry me, her father and his rank be damned, but I’m sure you saw that coming as well._

_Our local sharpshooter was killed yesterday. I killed the man who killed him. One bullet, one clean shot, just like you showed me. A sick bastard in my unit dug out the bullet and gave it to me. What the fuck am I supposed to do with a used bullet? When I get some alone time I’m going to bury it somewhere, maybe say, something? My CO was impressed. Wants to recommend me for sniper school. I have politely declined._

_I’m missing home but you know that. Last night I dreamed of the koi and woke up craving oranges._

_I guess I’ll keep this short. I’ll write everyone else but give them all my love._

_Sincerely,_   
_Pvt. Jonah Eppes_


End file.
